Run
by Miria Takahashi
Summary: The story of the events just after the Battle of Pieta, as Miria tries to pull herself together. Set to the lyrics of Run, by Snow Patrol.


**Run**

Tabitha

_I'll sing it one last time for you, then we really have to go..._

-Miria

...

-Miria, we can't stay here, we've got to move.

I try uselessly to convince the guilt-stricken warrior to move.

_You've been the only thing that's right, in all I've done..._

-Mir...

-I...tried...I really tried, Tabitha. I just couldn't save them...

-Miria, you saved us. All seven of us left alive.

And I will repay that debt, even if it's the only thing I ever do right.

_And I can barely look at you..._

It hurt me, to see Miria like that, our admired captain, unable to see the good that she'd done.

_But every single time I do, I know we'll make it anywhere away from here..._

But there was still something, behind the guilt. A hardness, an ability to survive even the most impossible situations.

-Miria, if you don't pull yourself together, we'll all die, and Flora, Jean, Veronica, all their sacrifices will be in vain!

_Light up, light up, as if you have a choice..._

Her tears stopped immediately.

-Gather supplies. I don't know where we're going, but we might not have access to food.

Just as always, Miria knew exactly what to do.

_Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear..._

I stay close to her, watching her as she finds the sword of every warrior who fell in battle.

-I'm here, if you need me. I'll always be here.

I couldn't say it aloud, but Miria turned around, as if she could hear me.

-Thank you, Tabitha.

_Louder, louder, and we'll run for our lives..._

With the few supplies we needed, we left the destruction of Pieta behind us.

As we ran, we were almost always silent, everyone contemplating the life we would now live.

_I can hardly speak, I understand, why you can't raise your voice to say..._

Miria lead the way, not speaking even when one of us would ask what we were going to do.

I understood though.

If our fearless leader were to admit she didn't know what to do, then we would all fall to pieces.

Miria

_To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry..._

I knelt in the snow, unable to comprehend it.

Jean, Flora, Undine, Veronica, Eliza, Deana, friends and comrades I would never see again.

_And as we say our long goodbye, I nearly do..._

Prompted by the words of Deneve and Tabitha, I realised that I was taking too long.

Hiding my tears, I collected their swords. For each one, I pictured its owner, saying my final farewell to them all.

_Light up, light up, as if you have a choice..._

For the sake of the dead, and for those left I alive, I persevered.

I was, and still am, their leader. That will never change.

_Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear..._

With Tabitha always behind me, I felt stronger.

Her words, unsaid, but not unheard, helped me through that, the darkest day of my life.

_Louder, louder, and we'll run for our lives..._

I have no idea how far we ran that day.

My comrades were running for their lives.

I was running to escape the ghosts of the dead.

_I can hardly speak, I understand, why you can't raise your voice to say..._

I can never see them again.

I can never beg for their forgiveness.

With such thoughts in my mind, I couldn't talk, even when the others needed my help.

_Slower, slower, we don't have time for that..._

Eventually, fatigue set in.

My thoughts slowed, until they were drowned out by the thudding of my feet on ice and stone.

_All I want is to find an easier way, to get out of our little heads..._

But such methods can't empty my head permanently.

Now, every time I close my eyes, they are there, and I'm afraid, that I'll never be able to avenge them.

Tabitha

_Have heart, my dear, we're bound to be afraid..._

It's been days since Pieta, and Miria is still guilt-stricken.

All I can do is offer her small words of comfort, and hope that both that which is said, and that which is unsaid can help revive her.

_Even if it's just for a few days, making up for all this mess..._

I know that Miria is still in there.

I know that if I can help her, then she can save us all, and avenge our comrades.

I know, because Miria is the strongest person I have ever met, and the only person I have ever loved.

_Light up, light up, as if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear..._


End file.
